E Ela Podia Se Lembrar Bem
by Licia
Summary: Ela queria poder continuar a história que relembrava em sua mente a alguns segundos atrás, como quando Draco disse pela primeira vez que a amava, mas isso ficaria para outra hora. Porque agora, depois de tudo, ela iria aproveitar o final da história. O meio ela deixaria para relembrar depois
1. Chapter 1

Ela podia se lembrar bem, do toque forte e das mãos longas e finas de Draco sobre sua cintura, do riso baixo e do sarcasmo recorrente em suas palavras. Afinal como ele adorava lembrar era um sonserino e também um Malfoy. Familia poderosa e antiga demais para que passasse despercebida. Mas ele começara a ama-la e ela realmente queria entender o por quê. Foram anos de preconceito construído sobre o coração e a cabeça do garoto loiro da sonserina. Mas a guerra tem disso com as pessoas, as envolve, as traga, as muda para melhor ou para pior e talvez seja por isso que Draco Malfoy havia mudado. Ela quis rir com essa palavra 'mudado', era ingênua! Não, ele não havia mudado, embora fosse um ser humano um pouco mais tolerável, ela podia ouvir sua voz rouca afirmando que decididamente não era como o Santo Potter. Mas Hermione tinha suas claras suspeitas que todo o ódio ao testa rachada teria sido pelo fato de que Harry não estendera a mão de volta para ele no primeiro ano quando Malfoy lhe oferecera sua amizade. Mas é claro que ele jamais admitiria isso nem em seus mais tenros sonhos. Hermione sorriu segurando um pouco mais forte a taça de vinho e se acomodando melhor ao sofá da luxuosa sala.

Ela estava ali, na imponente e milenar mansão Malfoy vestindo trajes elegantes demais e dignos de uma bruxa de seu status como Narcisa gostava de dizer quando elas se encontravam. Hermione nunca fora ligada a trajes de moda bruxa. Sempre fora avida demais por conhecimento e sempre estava ocupada com a sombra de Voldemort a rodeando e perseguindo seu melhor amigo. Mas esse tempo era passado e bem ela gostaria de utilizar esse pequeno momento que esperava Draco chegar e a arrastar para algum baile que mostraria a imponência dos Malfoy e a grande riqueza das empresas que sua família carregava há séculos. Afinal as pessoas não se lembravam mais tanto de que os Malfoy eram uma família preconceituosa e seguira Voldemort. Ela estava ali não estava? Em uma casa que agora chamava de sua.

O começo foi intrigante de um modo que Hermione não sabia explicar. Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa extremamente preocupada com a desgraça alheia e amava demais seu nome e status para deixar que alguém pisasse no seu orgulho e foi isso que pode constatar quando o viu entrando no trem que ia a Hogwarts para ,com certeza, cursar o sétimo ano como ela com a postura altiva e prepotente. Ficou se perguntando o por que de seus olhos se demoraram tanto nele a ponto dele perceber e a encarar de volta. Ela se lembrava do olhar neutro e opaco como se ele estivesse com tedio demais da vida. É claro que desviou o olhar e tratou de seguir Harry e Rony que alias não era mais que seu bom amigo depois da palhaçada que havia virado seu relacionamento com o garoto ruivo. Mas isso definitivamente era um assunto para se pensar em outro momento.

Eles definitivamente eram monitores chefes, mas não viraram amigos por causa disso. Verdade seja dita! Na monitoria as palavras que trocavam eram somente as necessárias. Na verdade tudo começou de um modo bem sorrateiro e furtivo como se o destino ou mesmo Deus quisesse uni-los e depois rir na cara deles por estarem coexistindo em um relacionamento muito mais que amigável. Ela estava na torre de Astronomia perambulando depois de mais uma noite de insônia a quem ela dava total credito a psicopata da Bellatrix que havia a torturado. Draco chegou furtivo e silencioso como uma cobra se aproximando de sua presa indefesa, não que ela fosse isso para ele! Pelo menos, ela achava que não.

\- Perambulando por ai depois do toque de recolher Granger? Não acha que esta abusando do seu poder de monitora chefe?- sarcasmo e mais sarcasmo ela se perguntava se um dia isso sairia dele. Resignou-se a suspirar como se estivesse cansada demais para retrucar algo a altura. Continuou em silencio percebendo que ele sentara ao seu lado longe, claro, mais ainda assim ao seu lado.

-Se for para me infernizar Malfoy é melhor que de meia volta antes que eu te jogue dessa torre- sua voz saiu cansada e nada ameaçadora como ela realmente queria. Talvez o cansaço fosse pelas noites mal dormidas que se prolongava desde que o ano letivo se iniciara. Ele deu os ombros tornando seu sorriso mais escarnecedor do que ela se lembrava. Riu alto antes de soltar:

\- Uma grifinoria certinha como você, eu realmente duvido muito Granger! Melhor, eu apostaria toda a minha fortuna que você jamais mataria alguém por mais ' malvada' que essa pessoa fosse.

O silencio se instalou na torre de um modo estranho porque bem era a mais pura verdade e ela de algum modo ficou grata por saber que ele tinha certeza disso. Ela o olhou vendo que o garoto fixava o céu de modo meio devaneador. Ele realmente parecia ter saído de um quadro do século passado, com suas feições bem esculpidas e aristocráticas, era bonito. Não estava sendo modesta ele era muito bonito, mas ela nunca fora o tipo de garota que olhava a beleza das pessoas. Geralmente se um cara fosse bonito, mas abrisse a boca para dizer asneiras ela logo se enojava. Perguntou-se como pode gostar de Ronald. Ele era tão idiota a maioria do tempo. Desviou o olhar mais uma vez suspirando. Aquilo estava se tornando chato e recorrente de mais.

\- E então Granger o que te trás aqui tão perto do ninho das cobras? – ela o olhou curiosa por ele ter engatado uma conversa, deu os ombros se colocando prontamente a responder de maneira educada e amena esperando que eles não começassem a se alfinetar novamente. Sabia que desde que ele voltara não usava mais o adjetivo sangue-ruim mais não queria dizer que parara de ser o Malfoy sonserino, sarcástico e irritante.

-Não consigo dormir... - ele assentiu como se não tivesse esse privilegio também há muito tempo e estranhamente ela entendeu. Não demorou muito para que se pegasse curiosa sobre Draco Malfoy, o que ele era? Quem representava? Qual era o jogo dele? Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, era só o Malfoy. Mas como ela estava imensamente enganada.

-Admito que preciso pedir desculpas!- ele disse de repente como se falasse sobre o tempo, e ela gostaria que ele a olhasse de verdade e dissesse aquilo de novo, mas uma parte menor dela queria rir na cara dele e escarnecer do fato de que o grande e imponente Malfoy estava se humilhando, do jeito mais comedido e orgulhoso que podia, mas estava. É claro que não fora isso que ela fizera. Limitou-se a olha-lo esperando que ele continuasse. Mas nada veio do Malfoy que só olhou-a levantou-se e saiu. Teve raiva porque aquilo era o pior pedido de desculpas que alguém poderia dar a ela, como quis correr atrás dele e gritar esbravejar e tudo mais. Mas acabou indo parar na torre da grifinória novamente para tentar dormir pela milésima vez, não tendo êxito algum.

A conversa estranha e cheia de significados estranhos que tivera com o príncipe da sonserina ficou na cabeça da castanha pelo resto da semana. Nesse meio tempo quase não o vira e quando o fato ocorria se limitavam a cumprimentar com um aceno de cabeça o que para Hermione era muito mais que ela já esperara algum dia. Não que ela houvesse algum dia ponderado sobre o assunto. Voltou para a torre de Astronomia duas ou três vezes e desde então ele estava lá silencioso e perdido em pensamentos. Não trocavam palavras nenhuma e ficavam naquela de sonâmbulos com seus próprios fantasmas. Não que ela soubesse quais eram os fantasmas de Malfoy ou se ele tinha algum e sinceramente depois daqueles encontros silenciosos na Torre ficou extremamente curiosa para saber quem realmente era Draco Malfoy.

Foi assim que em uma noite qualquer, que ela não se lembrava do dia ou a hora, quebrara o silêncio o perguntando como estava sua mãe. Ela sabia que fora uma pergunta idiota, mas seu super cérebro não conseguiu bolar mais nada de plausível para perguntar a ele. O garoto a olhou estranho e assustado balançando a cabeça e respondendo que ela estava bem na medida do possível e que aquilo não era da conta dela. Hermione não recuou e continuou a soltar perguntas estranhas como: se doera receber a marca negra cravada em seu braço. Mas sinceramente por mais estranha que as coisas pudessem parecer e ela se sentisse idiota por estar ali perguntando, queria arrancar algo dele e estava farta do silencio e mistério que era Draco Malfoy. Afinal porque ele vinha ali naquela torre compartilhar o espaço com uma sangue-ruim?

Ao contrario do que ela esperava, coisas do tipo ele levantar escarnecer dela e ir embora, Malfoy respondeu achando graça das perguntas inéditas e estranhas de Hermione Granger. Receber a Marca doera sim e ele não se lembrava bem do porque havia aceitado estar do lado de Voldemort. Ainda não acreditava que ela perguntara isso. Era o que todos esperavam dele, seguir os passos de seu pai e dar continuidade a luta pela linhagem pura. Ele também não odiava seu pai ele respondeu rápido, quando ela soltou essa pergunta e nem tão pouco fora forçado a nada, embora Voldemort desse muito medo, mas ele não verbalizaria isso, nunca. Achando que Hermione já sabia mais da sua vida que um dia ele sonhava que ela soubesse levantou sem despedidas e se limitou a voltar para sua cama aconchegante e insone.

As perguntas invasivas continuaram nas outras noites e ele, estranhamente, não hesitou em responder. Se vendo avido por saber um pouco mais da sabe-tudo Granger como sempre quisera. Não que fosse admitir para alguém além de seu padrinho que morrera com seu segredo. Mas a sangue ruim tinha sido interesse dele por um tempo que ele julgava demais para alguém de sua estirpe. E como não poderia ser? Ela era inteligente, altiva, abria seu próprio caminho e não tinha medo de suas convicções. Porém tudo isso não passava de meros apetrechos em alguém imundo. Era uma nascida trouxa e ele realmente não acreditava que estava usando esse termo.

A guerra fizera com ele coisa que julgava serem estranhas. Viu-se no meio dela desejando que o maldito Voldemort morresse e a sua vida voltasse à normalidade Malfoy de sempre. Viu-se analisando como seu pai era burro por estar do lado de um homem que estava fadado ao fracasso. Status e poder não era o que Voldemort oferecia. Estava mais para algo como uma destruição em massa de pessoas. E depois? Viveriam sozinhos em um mundo diatópico lutando sempre contra grupos rebeldes que surgiriam querendo ou não. Pelo amor de Deus estamos falando do Testa rachada que criara um grupo debaixo do nariz de Dolores Umbridge é claro que ele não deixaria o ofídico vencer tão facilmente. Claro que Draco nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta. Ele queria sim ser poderoso rico e ter um status além daquilo que o seu pai tinha ou do que a tradicional família Malfoy deixara e duvidava muito que um cara ofídico com tendências psicopatas pudesse trazer isso a ele. Viu-se expondo seu ponto de vista para o pai e só ganhou gritos de que ele era um traidor do Mestre. Mestre dele Draco gostaria de ter constatado. Não odiava seu pai, na verdade tinha certeza que amava sua mãe e nada de certo vinha sobre o que sentia por seu pai era algo estranho e nebuloso. E tudo isso ficara mais claro quando ele não conseguira matar Dumbledore e fora torturado por Voldemort ficando um caco de gente por isso. Ali entendeu algo. Nunca deixaria que ninguém pisasse nele e que a vida pintada por seus pais de mimos e privilégios era uma farsa. Isso se consolidou com a guerra e com o final dela. É claro que seu pai fora preso e condenado, porém ele e sua mãe tiveram penas brandas. E era só.

Contara uma coisa ou outra a Granger, mas fora o suficiente para que construíssem uma amizade noturna estranha. Somente noturna é claro, porque pela escola eram somente os acenos de cabeça e nada mais. Descobriu aos poucos sobre os pais dela e que sua tia psicótica era um dos principais motivos para ela não dormir a noite. Evitava pensar nisso e naquele dia da tortura em sua casa. Era nojento e causava um incomodo grande demais no seu corpo. Detestava ver pessoas sofrendo era estranho. Não se compadecia! Claro que não, embora com Hermione sempre houvesse a sombra de que ele poderia ter feito algo, mas não tinha prazer algum na dor alheia isso era nojento. Bem, com tudo isso pode enfim se resignar e conformar-se de que a sabe tudo, sangue ruim chamava sua atenção até demais. Enquanto ela falava, sempre botava seus olhos na boca carnuda e rosada da garota, às vezes descia até seu colo e logo desviava o olhar. Ela era bonita. Não estava sendo idiota ela era linda, de um jeito aristocrático em demasiado para ter origem trouxa. Ele queria beija-la e sempre quis. Mas era esperto o bastante para nunca dar ensejo a esse tipo de pensamento afinal de contas, a algum tempo ela era a sangue ruim amiga do Potter. E ele era Draco Malfoy futuro comensal. Era bom em oclumência e agradecia ao seu padrinho por Voldemort nunca ter descoberto seu interesse estranho na Granger e nem seu pai. Bendito seja Severo Snape e seus ensinos particulares.

Com o tempo Ele, Draco Malfoy, foi sentando mais perto e mais perto da grifinória e com movimentos furtivos tomou algumas liberdades como um leve roçar de braços. Até que em uma ronda pelo castelo com ele estando de um mau humor descomunal, pois embora estivesse dormindo melhor, sonhava que beijava a castanha toda bendita noite e sempre acordava frustrado. A coisa tinha piorado quando hoje se encostando a algum lugar, que não se lembrava qual, sonhara de novo que estava a beijando. Hermione tagarelava sobre algo que ele nem prestava atenção porque realmente queria arranjar um jeito de acabar com aquela agonia doentia que o perseguia fazia anos. A garota parou bruscamente em frente a ele perguntando se ele prestava alguma maldita atenção no que ela falava já que não respondia nenhuma de suas perguntas. Ela estava nervosa, pois seu rosto tinha coloração avermelhada e seus olhos estavam nebulosos e cheios de raiva. Sem pensar muito deu um fim no espaço entre eles e a beijou.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela ficara estática em um primeiro momento, e depois tentara inutilmente se afastar. O sonserino a rodeava fortemente prensando o seu corpo sobre o dela forçando a aceita-lo ali. E ela se rendeu dando passagem à língua avida dele que explorava toda sua boca de uma forma única e prazerosa. E meu Deus como ele era bom nisso. Hermione já beijara uns dois garotos na vida e ele realmente a encantou com o aperto forte em sua cintura e com o jeito desesperado que ele a beijava. Era como se estivesse esperando por isso por tempo demais e soltara todo desejo guardado ali naquele beijo em um escuro corredor de Hogwarts. O ar lhes faltou e eles foram assim, obrigados a se separar. Draco estava olhando-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas e com olhar divertido. Será que ele estava brincando com ela? Não poderia! Tal pensamento foi embora rápido demais quando ele se aproximou dizendo que se não terminasse essa ronda nesse minuto ele a arrastaria para algum armário e não deixaria sair de lá. A grifinória o virou bruscamente. E segurou forte em seu braço:

-O que acha que esta fazendo Malfoy? Não pode sair por ai me beijando! Porque você fez isso?

\- Tsc!- ele soltou chegando cada vez mais perto dela e a prensando na parede. Pegou uma mecha de seus cachos e brincou com ela antes de olhar para os olhos castanhos que ele definitivamente passara a admirar.

-Fiz isso porque eu quis Granger! – Viu os olhos da garota encherem-se de raiva e seu rosto ficar vermelho. Draco achava aquilo extremamente bonito e revigorante. Ela estava assim por causa dele e se deleitava em poder tirar alguma reação dela qualquer que fosse. Segurou suas mãos antes que a garota pegasse o que ele julgou ser sua varinha e colou novamente seus lábios. Ela se debateu forte e incansavelmente quebrando o contato.

-Seu idiota não pode sair por ai me beijando só porque você quis! Maldito!- Ela saiu em passos largos deixando um Malfoy com expressão de vitória na face.

Aquele idiota! Hermione esbravejou mentalmente. Se odiou por não conseguir tirar o beijo de sua cabeça nos próximos dias, os quais ela fez total favor de fugir de Malfoy como o Diabo da cruz. Era horrível não poder ir à torre de astronomia fazer perguntas estranhas a ele ou ao menos receber seu aceno de cabeça nos corredores da escola e se odiou ainda mais por sentir falta da companhia dele. Droga! Até Harry e Rony estavam reclamando que ela estava aérea demais. É claro que estava! Aquele idiota filho da mãe. Apertou mais os livros contra seu corpo andando mais rápido para que chegasse logo a biblioteca. Mas ela nunca chegaria à biblioteca porque Draco Malfoy queria beija-la e faze-la parar de fugir dele. Já fazia duas semanas que a beijara e ele era uma droga de Malfoy e percebera que agora não havia nada que o impedisse de ficar com ela, a não ser é claro o preconceito de sua mãe e o fato de que ela era amiga do Potter. E que se danasse ele iria beija-la e pronto. Foi rápido em intercepta-la e puxa-la para dentro de uma sala vazia retirar os livros de seu braço e colar seus lábios novamente. Ele percebeu que Hermione demorara a se situar e ater ao fato de que estava sendo beijada por ele. A castanha quis verdadeiramente empurra-lo, mas ela se viu rendida pelos beijos em seu pescoço e a maneira que ele a segurava forte contra seu corpo e correspondeu.

Sejamos sinceras! Hermione sabia que se Draco Malfoy fosse um ser indiferente na vida dela não estaria ali gostando de estar sendo beijada por ele, ou não estaria sempre curiosa para descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele. E verdade seja dita se não houvesse Voldemort, e ela sabia que era extremamente inútil pensar assim, mas ali ela se permitiria, teria dado ensejo à curiosidade de desvendar Draco muito antes e talvez fosse por isso que ela estivesse lá com as mãos rodeadas em seu pescoço totalmente entregue aquela sensação de ser beijada e desejada por ele. E pelo amor de Deus! Por que raios Draco Malfoy sonserino, preconceituoso, ex-comensal da morte que pensava mais na glória do que no que as pessoas estavam sentindo estava ali beijando ela Hermione Granger que queria libertar os elfos? Não era desejo, não podia ser. As garotas dessa escola caiam aos seus pés e embora o negócio tivesse diminuído consideravelmente após a guerra e o nome da família ter perdido um pouco de seu poder havia garotas avidas por um pouco do sonserino. E ela ponderou também que não seria para escarnecer ou sair jogando isso aos quatro ventos para envergonha-la, afinal se fosse isso ele já teria feito depois de duas semanas. E então por quê? E foi com essa questão que ela separou-os e soltou a perguntas o mais rápido que pode antes que ele a rodeasse de novo.

-Por que está me beijando Malfoy? – Na hora que a pergunta saiu de sua boca se arrependera. Pois ele com toda certeza devolveria a pergunta. Afinal porque havia o correspondido? Porque queria desvenda-lo? Ela quis realmente acreditar que era somente sua extensa curiosidade que a acompanhava desde sempre e a fizera comer todos os livros da biblioteca. Quase todos queria dizer. Porém esse argumento parecia vago demais e não a convencera por completo. Então porque gostava de ver o sorriso afetado dele quando ela soltava perguntas íntimas e estranhas demais ou gostava do sarcasmo e do modo como suas mãos prensavam sua cintura e a segurava firme como se não quisesse que ela fugisse do seu enlace. Ela não sabia! Mas não deixaria isso intimida-la e com esse pensamento viu-se encarando os olhos cinzentos e nebulosos de Draco, esperando que ele respondesse algo logo.

O garoto passou as mãos sobre seu cabelo e devolveu o olhar. Era realmente uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida. E porque raios eles não podiam só aproveitar o beijo que ele esperara por anos? Bem, ele ponderou que era totalmente normal da parte dela estranhar ele a desejando, pois a insultara e infernizara mais vezes que podia lembrar afinal adorava vê-la nervosa. Mas ele não responderia! Não sabia o que responder. Aproximou-se sorrateiro colocando uma mecha em suas mãos e olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. A resposta era simples e ao mesmo tempo complicada, pois não a beijava somente porque era bom e prazeroso, mas porque lhe trazia algo mais, algo que ele não conseguia explicar de fato. O preenchia e deixava feliz como quando recebera sua carta de Hogwarts. Como ele falaria isso a ela? Parecia sentimental demais para o seu gosto e ele detestava parecer vulnerável. Suspirou quebrando o contato com os olhos castanhos da garota e se pondo a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-É uma ótima pergunta Hermione- o nome saiu forte e grave do jeito que ele sempre pensara que fosse sair de sua boca. Beijou o lóbulo da orelha da garota sentindo o arrepiar da pele dela contra a sua. Desceu os beijos até a base do seu queixo e não hesitou em capturar os lábios dela novamente. E o que eram meras palavras quando ele estava ali a segurando e a beijando com uma calma e lentidão apaixonante que o fazia se questionar se alguém havia o trocado por uma copia fajuta de um Draco Malfoy sentimental. A beijava pela primavera, pela sensação de estar em outro lugar qualquer, por parecer pelo menos para ele que estava em outro lugar qualquer onde não houvesse barreira alguma. A beijava porque admirava Hermione por estar ali com ele mesmo depois de tudo e por ela representar tudo aquilo que ele jamais poderia ser, mas realmente não sabia como verbalizar isso a ela. Tinha medo e como o bom covarde que sempre fora e com o que tentava lutar contra desde que foi incumbido de matar Dumblodore, quis fugir. Mas o contato era intenso e bom demais que ele não podia desfazer e tão pouco queria. A beijou com maior intensidade com intuito de fazê-la entender que ele estava ali e a queria, talvez para sempre, mesmo que ele soubesse que para sempre era utópico demais. Quando se separam e colaram suas testas, ele a olhou fixamente de um jeito que o Draco comensal nunca se permitiria olhar e talvez ali ela entendera que ele se permitira despojar de todo preconceito e de todos os muros que ele havia construído para ser aquilo que ele precisava ser, aquilo que todos esperavam que ele fosse.

Constatou logo que suas mãos perpassaram pelo cabelo platinado do garoto e seus olhos puderam capturar seu olhar intenso e totalmente diferente daquilo que ela sempre enxergara nos olhos dele. Havia algo diferente ali como um sentimento guardado a sete chaves e que agora havia explodido. Quis sorrir e foi o que fez vendo que ele a acompanhava também sem, no entanto tirar os olhos dele de seus olhos. E Deus! Como ele a olhava como se fosse uma pedra rara e preciosa e pudesse fugir a qualquer instante. Parecia certo e ao mesmo tempo errado, porém mais certo do que errado e aquilo não tinha lógica alguma. Eles eram somente dois opostos que se atraiam de uma maneira única. Foi interrompida em seus devaneios quando sentiu os lábios de Draco rosarem em sua bochecha e irem de encontro ao seu ouvido e ali sussurrar:

\- Você é a primavera reluzente. E este é o meu por que. - o coração de Hermione deu três saltos quando ouviu essas palavras e um enorme sorriso se abriu em sua face. Ela entendeu bem que o que ele disse se remetia a algumas noites atrás quando ela perguntara qual era sua estação preferida e esperando que ele respondesse algo como o inverno, a primavera foi a resposta que saiu de sua boca, enchendo o ambiente daquela torre. Ela prontamente perguntou o porquê e Draco respondeu que recebera sua carta de Hogwarts na primavera, dera seu primeiro voo de vassoura em uma primavera e sua mãe sempre passeava com ele nos jardins da mansão na primavera e ele se sentia feliz de verdade como se tudo pudesse ficar bem e nada realmente importasse. Antes que Draco pudesse ponderar sobre dizer ou não a ultima parte sentimental da resposta já havia dito. Esperou Hermione escarnecer dele ou rir na sua cara, mas quando teve coragem para olha-la a garota o olhava estupefata como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que ele tinha um coração. Não a condenava. Mostrar coisas tão íntimas não era do feito de um Malfoy. Mas com ela ele se permitiria ao menos um pouco.

Hermione queria poder experimentar daquela sensação de completude e contentamento para sempre. Do olhar tão diferente e maravilhoso. O cinza agora era definitivamente sua cor preferida. Seu coração gritava que era ali seu lugar e que se danassem todos 'e ses' e todas as barreiras! Queria poder dizer e descrever o que passara entre ela e Draco Malfoy naquele momento com a palavra que começava com 'A', mas não podia afirmar nada com certeza agora, era racional demais para isso. Ela sorriu querendo verdadeiramente aproveitar cada pedacinho da pele dele contra a sua e os seus braços fortes a segurando de uma forma forte e carinhosa e foi isso que fez. Deixou que o sentimento recém-descoberto se apoderasse dela e a fizesse querer estar ali naquele enlace sempre que pudesse. Não sabia o que viria amanhã ou o que Harry ou Rony diriam e não queria pensar nisso agora. Iria aproveitar que estavam ali juntos.

Hermione Malfoy foi tirada de suas lembranças quando ouviu a porta da Mansão Malfoy sendo aberta e por ela passar o alvo de seus pensamentos há alguns segundos. Ela sorriu para ele de um jeito estonteante sentindo toda aquela sensação de preenchimento e paixão a invadir toda vez que o via. Ele sorriu de volta. Um sorriso verdadeiro e sem sarcasmo, algo que ela apostava ser somente para ela e Narcisa. E ela amava isso.

-Então para onde vamos hoje? – ela perguntou enquanto ele rodeava os seus braços em sua cintura e a puxava para mais perto somente para sentir seu inebriante perfume.

\- Pensei que minha mãe havia te mandado o convite do baile de inauguração das novas indústrias - Narcisa cuidava de toda a parte imagética da família e das empresas e ela era grata por isso. Hermione gostava mesmo era de estar na parte de execuções das Leis da magia e na parte burocrática das empresas. Ela o olhou como se respondesse a pergunta que não recebera nada.

\- Ainda bem que esta pronta senhora Malfoy, pois estamos em cima da hora e de acordo com minha mãe não podemos nos atrasar!- Draco disse rápido e ameno, coisa que se permitia ser com sua esposa e mãe. Esperou que ela se virasse e pegasse a bolsinha de pedras negras onde guardava sua varinha. E antes que pudesse se dar conta estavam aparatando para onde quer que fosse esse bendito baile. Hermione queria poder continuar a história que relembrava em sua mente há alguns segundos atrás, como quando Draco disse pela primeira vez que a amava, mas isso ficaria para outra hora porque agora depois de tudo ela iria aproveitar o final da história. O meio ela deixaria para relembrar depois.


End file.
